Not Again!
by Fantasy-Girl65
Summary: When Rose's life starts to turn out normal again...she starts to get unexpected changes once again!RosexDimitri... Dimitri never got turned & Strigoi attack happened.
1. Bad Things Happen To Good People

**Hey guys, THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC! Enjoy!**

**Life Turned by: Fantasy-Girl65**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD!**

**Chapter 1: Bad Things Happen to Good People**

* * *

**RPOV**

It's been a week since the attack on the academy happened. A week since Dimitri and I made love to each other. Life was going good.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ Who ever it is is going to have hell to pay! I hopped out of the bed not caring what I looked to open the door. I was wearing a tight tank top with short booty shorts. When I opened the door I was glad I was wearing what I was wearing. There stood my Russian God, Dimitri Belikov.

"Hey there, Comrade. What are you doing here it's Rose's off day!" I said while looking him up and down.

"I know I just couldn't be away from you. With the attack and all the drama going around I was worried about you." he confessed.

"Well come in, I think I will be safer if you were in here with me on my bed!" I said seductively.

"Ah, Roza you don't know how that makes me feel." He whispered in my ear. I shivered as his warm breath tickled my ear.

"Let me show you." I said in between kisses. Before I knew it he was holding me up against the wall. My legs wrapped around his waist. We never broke are kiss. He started kissing my neck all the way down to my chest. I let out a small moan. He was driving me crazy with his touch. He started sliding the strap of my tank top of my shoulders. Good thing I wasn't wearing a bra. I started unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt to reveal his muscular chest. God, the things this man did to me. As more clothes started to fall, I was becoming impatient by the minute. He carried me to the bed and kissed me roughly. Just the way I like it. This was only my second time doing this with Dimitri. We were completely naked now. I could tell Dimitri was getting impatient because in no time he thrust in and out of me. Afterward we were wrapped in each other's arms, panting.

"Wow…That was…" I trailed off. Being with Dimitri for a whole afternoon was just amazing.

"Amazing" he finished off for me.

We fell asleep in each other's arms. I wish I could stay like this forever, but not everyone gets what they wish for.

* * *

**Hey guys, how was that? please review good?bad? My first story so please give me some credit!**


	2. WHAT!

**Second chapter Yay! I will try to update everyday, but if not then every other day!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD!**

**Chapter 2: WHAT!**

**RPOV**

I woke up the next morning not to find the warm body I fell asleep with last night, but to a note. On the front it said; _Roza_. I knew exactly who it was from. I opened it.

_Roza,_

_I left so that no one caught us. Only a couple more weeks until we can tell the world. I promise. Words can't even explain how last night went. Remember we have training in the morning._

_ Love, D._

Why can't I have a fairy tale ending? I was interrupted by the nauseas feeling in my stomach. I fled to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Great! Just the way start off my good morning. After brushing my teeth I got in the shower. I let the water run until my skin was red. I quickly turned off the faucet and went out into my room to get dressed in my pink sports bra, white tank top, and black sofee shorts. I was already 5 minutes late when I arrived at the gym.

"You're late once again." Dimitri said as I tried to secretly go into the locker room, but failed miserably.

"When have I ever been on time?" I said trying to pump up the mood.

"That's not the point, Rose. Go do thirty laps then stretch.1 he said as he smiled.

"You're kidding right? And wipe that smile off your face!" I was getting pissed.

"Go!" he was getting serious again. Without a hassle I reluctantly went. When I was back in the gym after my thirty miserable laps, I started to feel sick again. I ran to the locker room bathroom in a matter of seconds. I felt someone hold up my hair and I was thankful for that. When I was done I realized it was Dimitri.

"Are you feeling any better?"

Did I look okay to him? I think not!

"No"

Without a word, Dimitri scooped me up into his arms and ran. I didn't know where he was going until I saw the building that I've been to so many times before. The infirmary. Just great! This is exactly what I needed.


	3. Whoa!

**Hey guys, I'll try to make my chapters longer.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! EVERYTHING BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD**

**Chapter 3: Whoa!**

**

* * *

**

**RPOV**

I told Dimitri to wait outside as I went in. I went up to the counter where the receptionist was.

"Excuse me, can I see Dr. Oledski please?" I said. Trying to be polite.

"Yes, go into that room please."

I walked into the room she pointed to and waited. About ten minutes after I arrived Dr. O came in.

"What seems to be the problem, Rose?"

"Well for the past couple of weeks I've been throwing up, eating a lot, getting really tired easily."

"Ohkay, Rose I want you to take this." She handed me a pregnancy test. Was she crazy the only person I've had sex with was Dimitri for god's sake? I mean really come on this has to be some kind of joke.

"You're kidding right; I've only had sex with a dhampir!" I said trying not to get loud.

"Well take the test and see. It won't hurt to know."

I hopped off the bed and went into the bathroom. After peeing on the stick and waiting for the longest three minutes of my life the verdict was in. PREGNANT was written across the screen. I walked out of the bathroom like I'd just seen a ghost. I, Rose Hathaway was pregnant with Dimitri Belikov's child. How was I going to tell Dimitri? What if he thought I cheated on him.

"Well Rose, that seems to explain your symptoms. You're Pregnant! Congratulations!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Since it's almost graduation I won't tell Headmistress Kirov, but take it easy. No tough trainings and be careful."

I walked out of the infirmary shocked. What was I supposed to do? I'm only eighteen. Ugh! Can my life get any easier? Dimitri was sitting on a bench, waiting patiently. When he saw me walking his way he stood up quickly and met me halfway.

"So what did the doctor say?" He said with a worried expression on his face. What was I supposed to tell him?

"I can't tell you now maybe later. I'm going to my room." I turned around and walked off without looking back. Telling Dimitri, I am pregnant is going to be the hardest for me to ever do in my life. I unlocked my door and closed it shut behind me. I locked it so that no one could bother me. I kicked off my shoes and laid down on the bed. The rest of the day I cried myself till I fell asleep.

* * *

**How was it? and review pretty please!**


	4. It's Yours!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but since I'm on vacation I will try my best to update more! WARNING M SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER! This is also a long chapter and I will try to make my chapters longer.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD!**

**Chapter 4: It's Yours**

**RPOV**

When I woke up I knew what I had to do. Telling Dimitri I'm pregnant has to be the hardest thing I've ever did. I got up and went to the bathroom and toke a really long shower. When I say really long I mean almost an hour and thirty minutes. There's someone I need to go to before I tell Dimitri and that's my best friend, Lissa.

I think Lissa will help me gain the courage to tell him. Lissa has known about our relationships for awhile now. We told her after the attack and she was really happy that I found someone and she understood why we couldn't tell her for so long.

Once I got out of the shower, I put on lacy black panties and bra. I checked the clock, it was 2 p.m. after the attack, Headmistress Kirov thought it was best if we took a couple of weeks off of classes. My hair was soaking wet so I put it in a messy bun, then put on some make-up and jewelry. I put on a grey tank top, a light blue zip up jacket, dark blue jeans, and my black, white, and blue converse. I grabbed my blackberry and keys and left. I was trying to avoid Dimitri as much as possible. While I was walking I ran into the one and only, Adrian. This is a great way to start my afternoon.

"Good afternoon lil dhampir. What's wrong with your aura? It's all over the place." He said looking concerned. He probably knows I'm pregnant from my aura. Great! Now I'm getting even more nervous about telling Dimitri.

"It's nothing, Adrian. I'm going to talk to Lissa. I'll see you later." I really didn't want to talk to him right now. I started walking to the Moroi dorms and when I got up to Lissa's door, a pang or nausea just had to come. I banged on the door, almost busting it down in the process. When Lissa opened the door, I bolted to the bathroom and made it just in time to the toilet. Lissa was right behind me and held my hair away from my face. Once I was done she handed me a mint and we walked back into her room and sat on her bed. Through the bond I could feel she was concerned about me. I knew that moment that I had to tell her about my pregnancy.

"You ohkay?" her face showed concern.

"I'm fine Liss. I have to tell you something, but whatever you do please don't tell Dimitri and keep an open mind." I could feel that I was scaring her.

"Ohhhkay." She said nervously

"I'm pregnant with Dimitri's baby." When I told her, her face and emotions turned into excitement and surprise.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you, but how?" I knew this question was going to come up. I might as well practice on her what I'm going to tell Dimitri when he asks the same question.

"Well I think it's because I'm shadow kissed."

"Oh, but why don't you want me to tell Dimitri" it was like we were playing twenty questions.

"Because I haven't told him yet and I don't know how to." Telling her honestly.

"ROSE! YOU HAVE TO! HE SHOULD KNOW!" she really wasn't making this easier for me.

"I am Liss, but I came to you to help me out with that." I gave her I'm-not-kidding look.

For the next two hours we talked about my plans for the baby and what I was going to say to Dimitri. Finally, it was 4:30 p.m. and I had to go back to my room. My talk with Lissa helped me a lot. I felt confident as I walked. I knew whether Dimitri wanted this baby or not, that I would always want it. When I opened the door to my room, my lights were already on and Dimitri was sitting on my bed, with his head in his hands. His head snapped up when the door shut and I locked it. When I looked him in the eye, all my confidence flew out of my body. I walked to my computer table and sat my blackberry on the charger then went into the bathroom to take off my make-up and jewelry. When I went back into my room, of course he was still there, but this his facial expression showed pain and hurt. Finally, he spoke.

"Are you avoiding me, Rose?" His voice sounded hurt.

"No" I partly lied even though he can tell when I'm lying.

"Don't lie to me. Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? What aren't you telling me?" Here we go again with the twenty questions.

"I'm not avoiding you, I've been sleeping almost all day and then I stayed over Lissa's for a little bit to talk to her because it seems since the attack I haven't been seeing her much, and no you did nothing wrong, but I do have something to tell you and I don't know how your going to take it." Looking at him with my serious face.

"And what might that be?" Looking serious at me. I sat down next to him, he instantly grabbed my hand and started rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand.

"I'm pregnant…" His thumb stopped immediately. He looked at me and I couldn't see the expression on his face, but that changed quickly. His faced changed to rage, but before I could finish he let go of my hand and stood up. He looked at me with disgust.

"How could you? I thought you loved me. I guess that was all a lie. I hope you and the baby's father live a happy life with a happy family." He started to walk for the door. He thinks I cheated on him. I love Dimitri that it hurts me. How could I cheat on him?

"Wait a minute. You think I cheated on you?" I tried not to cry buy failed miserably. Dimitri and Lissa were all I had left that were the closest to family right now and now there's one more life that is entering this little family.

"YES I DO. HOW ELSE DO YOU THINK YOU GOT PREGNANT?" He was furious now and that made me flinch. He started walking to the door and had his hand on the knob. Before he had the chance to open the door, I yelled…

"IT'S YOURS!" That's when the door slammed. I sat on my bed crying, I couldn't believe Dimitri thought I cheated on him. Can my life get any worse? I think so.

I woke up to Lissa opening and closing my door. She came and sat beside me and rubbed my arm, that's when I started crying again.

"Shh. It's ohkay." She said comforting me. Nothing was ohkay at this point. Dimitri I thought I cheated on him and left. Now it's only me and Lissa.

"Liss how do you know what happened?" I was really curious. Was is because she heard Dimitri yelling or something?

"I got pulled into your head this time." What! How did that happened? I don't care, but our bond has been growing tremendously.

"I don't even want to know how. What time is it?" I wonder how long I was out. Probably for a long time considering I was crying and pissed.

"Nine-thirty. I had to sneak over here to make sure you were ohkay." I was ohkay now I just needed to cry it out for a little, but having Lissa here was better.

"I'm ohkay now. Do you want me to walk you back to your room?" I need fresh air, but I didn't want to run into "Him."

"Yeah sure. Here are your shoes." I put my shoes on and picked up my blackberry and keys. After locking my door we started walking to the Moroi dorms. We were talking until a dark shadow stepped in our tracks. I looked up to see it was Dimitri. He had a look of sadness on his face when he saw my face. I forgot to wash my face from all the crying I did.

"Why are you out past curfew?" He was mainly looking at me.

"I was just walking Lissa back to her dorm, Guardian Belikov." When I said his name professionally, he looked pained.

"I will escort you back so you won't get caught by any other guardians." I knew he was only doing that to talk to me. Once Lissa was safely in her room I started to walk back to my room. I didn't notice until today that I was gaining weight, which was making it really hard to walk a long distance. When I got back to my room, that's when he started to talk.

"Rose, can we talk?" He sounded sad, but it didn't sound like he'd been crying.

"Yeah, come in." I let him in and he we stood there for what seemed like forever. I broke that silence getting annoyed that he hasn't said a word yet.

"If you want to talk then talk, but please don't waste-"Before I could finish he was kissing me fiercely. I responded to the kiss instantly. I've missed his lips so much. He picked me up with my legs across his waist. He was supporting me with his hands under my butt. He carried me to the bed never breaking the kiss. We fell onto the bed, breaking the kiss to catch our breath. He looked at me like I was a beautiful jewel he just found. He took off my shirt and started kissing me on my neck and going further down until he got to my bra. He unclasped the bra and to his liking my boobs were getting bigger. This was going to be my second time having sex with Dimitri. He started to suck, lick, and massage my boobs which felt out of this world. I let I small moans wanting him to give me more. In the process his shirt, my jeans, and panties came off. He kissed me on my lips, never breaking the kiss while taking off his jeans. He started placing kisses lower down my body until he came upon my wet sensitive area. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Someone enjoys my presence." I blushed at his comment. Dimitri was the only one who could make me blush. He continued kissing and skipped over my sensitive area. I looked at him with a Are-you-fucking-kidding-me look.

"Really Dimitri this is torture. Stop teasing me please!" He looked up and chuckled. Did he really think this was funny? Ugh, the things he can do to me. Finally, he licked my sensitive area. After a few minutes of licking and sucking, I reached my climax. My back arched and I moaned as I became wet. Even though I reached my climax, he continued licking my wet center. He started to kiss me on my lips once again, and I could taste myself when our tongues battled. I thought he was done with my sensitive area until I felt two think fingers enter me. I gasped as he smiled, continuing to kiss me. After thrusting in and out with his finger, he curled them and hit the spot. I screamed as I hit my climax once again, but this time it was more pleasure. Once my climax settled down he took his fingers out of me and kissed me on my lips once again. He took of his boxers and positioned himself.

"Roza, this is going to hurt still, even if it is your second time." I knew that already, but I wasn't looking forward to it.

"I'm already ahead of you, Comrade, now continue." And he did as told. He thrust in and we both let out a small moan. I didn't even feel any pain because I was so caught up in all the pleasure. After a while we both reached our climax and he fell onto the bed beside me. Once our breathing was steady, he broke the silence.

"We're going all the way, turn around." And I did as he asked. I was on my hands and knees. Then that's when it clicked into my mind, Dimitri wanted to have sex the doggy style way. I know what your thinking, Dimitri, horny? When he was behind me he immediately thrust in and out. If we weren't in the dorms right now I would probably be screaming my head off in pleasure. I reached my fourth climax tonight and let's just say it was the best and my first make-up sex today. As we finished he laid beside me and pulled me close to his chest. We stared at each for a long time until he broke the silence.

"I love you forever and always, and you and this baby mean everything to me." What he said brought tears to my eyes, but a question in my mind kept nagging me that I had to ask.

"I love you too, but why would you think that I cheated on you, I mean I know it's not possible for dhampirs to get pregnant by other dhampirs, but you know I've haven't been with anyone ,but you?" I honestly wanted to know. It had been nagging me since our fight.

"I know I overreacted, but you have to see it from my point of view. When you said you were pregnant, I just knew it couldn't be me and so I thought it was a Moroi." He was looking at me with his serious face, while stroking my stomach. Even though I was only two weeks pregnant, there still wasn't a baby bump yet. I yawned, signaling I was tired.

"Get some sleep, we have training in the morning." He said as he kissed my forehead then my stomach. And with that I slowly drifted into a good sleep.


End file.
